Tenko Chabashira
Summary Tenko Chabashira (茶柱 転子 Chabashira Tenko) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Tenko is titled as the Ultimate Aikido Master (超高校級の「合気道家」chō kōkō kyū no “aikidō-ka” lit. Super High School Level Aikido Master). She is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo-Aikido". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-C Origin: Danganronpa Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acupuncture, Pressure Points (Aikido, with its nature, has moves that concentrates on targeting the vital points of an enemy), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel the emotions of her opponents), , Pseudo-Attack Reflection (The Aikido Tai No Henko focuses on redirecting an opponent's attack), Illusion Creation (Via the Illusion Rod, which allows its user to show happy illusions when it's spun in circles in front of someone's eyes), Magic and Empathic Manipulation (Via Dreams Come True ☆ Spell Book), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Via Hand-Knit Sweater), Supernatural Luck (Via Potted Banyan Tree (2000)), Statistics Amplification (The Monomergen-C increases the energy of the user by a hundredfold), Time Manipulation (The Monomergen-C allows its user to manipulate time itself) Attack Potency: City Block Level (Nekomaru Nidai, at his beginnings, who can do this, commented on her strength in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan) | Small Town Level (The Monomergen-C increases its user's energy by a hundredfold) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Should be superior to Junko Enoshima and comparable to the likes of a casual Genocider Syo, who can slice through missiles in mid air, which would make her at most Mach 10) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: City Block Class | Small Town Class Durability: City Block Level | Small Town Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Various items from the MonoMono Machine: * Hand-Knit Sweater: A sweater that's been knitted with love in every stitch. Those who wear it can feel themselves enveloped in the power of love and will stay warm through even the coldest winter. * Dreams Come True ☆ Spell Book: A book that contains old magic gathered from all over the country and collected into an easy to read volume for kids. Any dangerous have been removed, so only love spells are left. * Illusion Rod: A miracle rod that can show a happy illusion when it's spun in circles in front of someone's eyes. * Potted Banyan Tree (2000): A potted banyan tree with spirits living inside it. It is said to be good luck. It grows aerial roots from the middle of its trunk. * Monomergen-C: A suspicious-looking energy drink. Not only will it increase your energy a hundredfold, but it can also manipulate time itself. Intelligence: High (Has combat experience and knowledge of the normal Aikido) Weaknesses: According to Nekomaru, despite her talent, she lacks refinement and does whatever she wants with her body. She possesses many other traits that seem to indicate she isn't a very fitting martial arts practitioner, like impulsiveness, low tolerance for pain and disregard for fair rules Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Aikido Master: Tenko and her master developed a new style of Aikido named the Neo-Aikido. Different from the original teaching of Aikido, the Neo-Aikido that Tenko invented is more aggressive and has many offensive techniques. Tenko even believes that the only true way of training for Neo-Aikido is actual battle. However, in reality, Neo-Aikido was only invented in order to control Tenko's over-activity and anger issues when she was a child. Through the Neo-Aikido training, Tenko learned about mental fortitude through its moves. She is also able to read and understand her training partner's emotion. Key: Base | With Monomergen-C Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7